


Of rowboats and ladders

by thegirl20



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl20/pseuds/thegirl20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jen and Audrey discuss Jen's past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of rowboats and ladders

Audrey snuggled closer to Jen, pulling the covers up around both of them, their bodies cooling quickly after a bout of enthusiastic lovemaking. Audrey’s head was resting on Jen’s shoulder.  
  
“So, tell me more tales of Creekville.”  
  
Jen tickled Audrey’s bare side.  
  
“You know that’s not what it’s called.”   
  
“Creekville, Creekside, Creektown…whatever, you had a Creek for God’s sake.”  
  
“Capeside.”  
  
“Same difference. Regale me with stories of Small-town America and how you guys used rowboats to get to each others’ houses and stuff. It’s like the Waltons.”  
  
“The Waltons had a mountain. We had a Creek. And I didn’t have a rowboat. Joey had a rowboat. And a ladder leading up to Dawson’s window.”  
  
”See, this is the stuff I’m talking about, teenage sex in Hicksville, Massachusetts.“  
  
”Now, sex, there wasn’t a lot of.”  
  
“Yeah, so you keep saying! But you can’t tell me that all the hot guys and nubile chicks in that place never laid a finger on each other.”  
  
Jen laughed.  
  
“It is kind of unbelievable. But we were an angsty bunch. Not to mention a bit incestuous. We all took turns with each other at not doing anything.”  
  
Audrey leaned up on her elbow to look at Jen’s face.  
  
“Hmmm, is that so? And would that include you and the fabulous Ms Potter ‘taking a turn’ with each other?”  
  
“No.”  
  
Jen hoped her cheeks were still flushed enough from her earlier exertions to hide the rush of blood that Audrey’s words prompted.  
  
“Mmmmhmmmm. So, what I can’t figure out is, how come a big bad city girl like yourself got in tow with the little goodie-two shoes town virgins.”  
  
Jen shrugged.   
  
“I dunno…maybe I needed that after New York. I thought it was gonna be simpler. But it all got a bit complicated and stressful.”  
  
“And would the complications and stress have come around the same time that you and Joey were screwing each other senseless?”  
  
“We weren’t screwing each other senseless.”  
  
“Aha! That’s not total denial! I knew it. Whenever I tease her about you she goes red and gets all defensive. Obviously I take advantage of this at every opportunity.”  
  
“OK, if I tell you this you have to promise to stop teasing Joey.”  
  
Audrey made a noise that sounded like ‘squee’ but Jen chose to ignore it.  
  
“Do you promise?”  
  
Audrey made herself look as innocent as possible, which wasn’t very, considering she was naked and had lipstick marks on her shoulder. She drew a cross over her heart.  
  
“Cross my heart and hope to die. Now dish!”  
  
“We kissed.”  
  
Audrey raised her eyebrows.  
  
”You kissed? That’s it?”  
  
“Look, in Capeside kissing is a big deal. Plus, she happened to be going out with Pacey at the time.”  
  
“Oooooh, illicit lesbian lovers. Continue.”  
  
“Well, I was having a birthday party. Only it wasn’t really my birthday, so it was more of just a party really.”  
  
“Uh huh, get to the interesting stuff.”  
  
“So Joey got wasted, completely drunk. And she got into a fight with Pacey. So she wanted me to go outside with her, so that she could tell me something.”  
  
“And she declared her long-hidden, undying and inappropriate lesbian lust for you?”  
  
“You watch far too many soap operas.”  
  
“No honey, I lived in LA. My life was a soap opera. So, what did she want to tell you?”  
  
“Well, she babbled on a bit about how we were friends, but she didn’t know quite how that happened and she toasted me, then she kissed me.”  
  
“With tongues?”  
  
“For God’s sake, are you twelve?”  
  
“This is Joey Potter kissing another girl we’re talking about, I need the details.”  
  
“Yes, with tongues, for approximately ten minutes, it was very nice and we never did it again. Well…”  
  
“Oh, how much do I love that ‘well’?”  
  
“There was one other time. We went to New York together, I got all upset and maudlin and she…comforted me a little on the train home.”  
  
“Again with the tongue kissing?”  
  
“Isn’t tongue a funny word? Listen: ‘tongue’…isn’t that a strange word for a part of the body?”  
  
“Ah, avoidance of the subject, so it was more than the tongue kissing?”  
  
“There were…tongues involved.”  
  
Audrey placed a hand over her heart.  
  
”Wait a second here…I have to compose myself. Are you telling me that little Joey Potter went down on you? On a train?”  
  
“I would appear to be telling you that, yes. Although now that I have, I fear I may live to regret it. Please remember that you did cross-your-heart-and-hope-to-die-promise not to tease Joey about this.”  
  
Audrey threw herself back on the pillows with an arm covering her face.  
  
“I can’t believe I didn’t even cross my fingers behind my back or anything…how stupid am I?”  
  
Jen turned and pulled Audrey’s arm away. She leaned in and kissed her cheek.  
  
“You’re not stupid. You’re just a very nice person who wouldn’t dream of putting her girlfriend or her roommate in an awkward position.”  
  
“Sounds like my girlfriend and my roommate have already been in an awkward position…I mean, a train can’t be all that comfortable. Kinda like the back of a Volkswagen.”  
  
Jen lay back down and sighed.   
  
“I knew I shouldn’t have told you.”  
  
“No, you should have. It’s nice that we can share stories about our past exploits. Especially when it involves people that we see every day in life.”  
  
“Oh my God. You cannot be jealous?”  
  
“Jealous? Moi? I don’t think so.”  
  
“Good.”  
  
“Good.”  
  
They lay side by side, not touching, not talking. Until Audrey broke the silence.  
  
“Although, if I were jealous, I think it would be understandable.”  
  
“And why would that be?”  
  
“Come on. You’ve just told me that you went through all this teenage angst together and OK she was drunk the first time, but she was sober the second time, and you were on a train. So somewhere along the line she made a decision.”  
  
“Baby, it was a few kisses between friends. It was over a year ago. Believe me, you’ve got nothing to worry about. Besides, you’ve seen her, she’s all about the boys now.”  
  
“And what if she wasn’t? What if one day she decides that she likes girls instead?”  
  
“Then that is completely up to her and I will wish her well.”  
  
Audrey turned onto her side to face Jen.  
  
“So, she’s not the one who got away? You’re not pining over her or anything like that?”  
  
Jen leaned in and brought their lips together, kissing Audrey slowly and assuredly. The kiss finished but they remained close, their breaths mingling.  
  
“I can categorically state that I am not pining away over Joey Potter and that if she were to turn around tomorrow and declare that she was gay and was in love with me I would politely tell her that I was taken and I would come home to you.”  
  
Audrey grinned and rolled her eyes.  
  
”OK, OK no need to get all mushy about it. In fact, I think I might need a practical demonstration of this train thing…I don’t think I’m getting the right picture…so, you’re on a train...”


End file.
